Meet Me at Midnight
by Mukky
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 UPLOADED - RATED R] Sora's finally found love; But Cupid favors triangles and fired another arrow. Now lost in the conflict of Kairi and Riku, Sora must find a way to make them both understand.. Without killing himself in the process.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: The characters used for this fan-fiction in no shape or form belong to me. They are the property of SquareEnix and Disney, and I acknowledge this, no matter how much I wish they could belong to me.  
  
Warning: This fic at one point will contain explicit yaoi [in later chapters]. If you are offended by shounen-ai or yaoi, I do not suggest you read any further; I rather not be flamed for your stupidity.  
  
Note: Sora and Kairi are 18 years of age, and Riku is 19. They are or will be on Destiny Islands. This fic will unfortunately be parted by chapters; be prepared for angst, denial and what not.  
  
***  
  
"Meet me at midnight, where memories of old remain." Sora regarded the message with thoughtful concentration, brow drawn together as he sat perched a top an erected rock. Puzzled, he scratched his cheek while absently folding the letter and placing it gently within his pocket. His gaze swept to the sky, where white clouds spotted the heavens against the fleeting horizon.  
  
It had been four years, four long, destructive years of yearning, longing, and broken paths. Destiny Island had remained a private location, especially in his heart, and it felt awkward to be 'home' once again. But he was positive this was where it was directing him. There could be no other destination that would describe 'where memories of old remain.'  
  
Yet questions remained. Who was the individual who had scripted the letter? And what for? He knew he would discover answers to either question when midnight rolled around, but something still bothered him. He was back on Destiny Islands, but it felt as if he wasn't directly where he should be stationed. There a still a missing piece of the puzzle he hadn't placed.  
  
Waves cooed quietly as they washed against Sora's perch, surrounding him with the sea. A choir of laughter erupted behind him, and he glanced toward the noise, witnessing a small cluster of children play with the drawing waves. They shrieked and squealed as they dared to following each coming tide before quickly running back to the safety of the beach before they dare wet their shoes. They couldn't have been any older than seven, and it concerned Sora about their wandering away from home.  
  
But he noticed the children were not familiar; he didn't recognize a single face. And as he watched them play, reminding him of his early days with Riku and Kairi, he felt envious. His childhood had slipped away from him without him knowing, and left his heart empty. He missed the long hours of exploring, and jousting, with chance to be beaten down by Riku. But now those days were long gone, and those memories were to be replaced by the children of Destiny Islands.  
  
He watched them as they came to the part between the brush, peering into the secret place. He pondered if they had dared travel into it's depths, discovering the drawings that decorated it's walls. Then a thought occurred to him; a small girl gave an excited shriek as she was pushed into the nearby oasis, before she dashed away, the group nearly at her heel. Patiently, he waited for their leave before dropping into the foamy depths, proceeding toward the white beach, untouched by the icy waters.  
  
Sora came to an abrupt stop before the secret place, having to kneel at it's entrance. He saw now why the children had decided to only linger instead of enter; thick vines sealed the entrance, as if forbidding entry to those who wondered of what's inside. Gingerly, he lifted a hand, gripping a thick green rope, and yanked it free. It broke easily, leaving a slight gape where it once had been stringed. He allowed it to slip from his palm before committing to the chore, tearing away the vines carefully until there door-way to his past was once more opened to him.  
  
"I wonder if the cavern's survived.. Probably caved in by now," he murmured, eying the entrance thoughtfully. Then ducking beneath it's sloping mouth, he walked in a crouch, fingertips trailing across the damp walls on either side of him. The tunnel wasn't as long as he recalled, or possibly imagined, and he walked into the main chamber, standing upright. A quick glance around reassured no one had vandalized the artwork, and they seemed silly now, even to his eyes.  
  
Feeling drawn forward, Sora glided to the center of the cave, gaze wandering from one masterpiece to another. A smile graced his lips, vaguely recalling the frustration and hard-work placed into each, and how Riku would frequently throw down his rock in despair and march from the cavern. A quiet chuckle escaped him, dying to a soft whisper as he came to see a drawing he had finished years before, only moments before his journey with the keyblade had begun.  
  
He approached it, cautiously, afraid it might jump to life before his eyes, and allowed his hand to rest against the carving of himself. Identical limbs offered a paopu fruit to the other, one to Sora's companion, and the other to Sora himself.  
  
'Kairi...' he thought lightly, touched by her discovery of his addition, and then have made her own. Slowly, he sat, the drawing a window to his memories. He couldn't bring himself to rise, and leave, or dismiss his gaze to linger elsewhere. Instead, he admired the curves and grooves in the rock, fingertips commonly tracing them. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes into hours, time rolling by without Sora's attention.  
  
He was oblivious to the approaching footfalls, and was deaf to the quiet sigh that issued from nearby. Instead, he merely continued to walk through his thoughts, almost drawn into a trance because of some silly childhood artwork.  
  
"This cave holds more than just wonders, doesn't it?" a voice asked, startling Sora. He jumped, and quickly turned, mocked by the familiar smirk that played across Riku's lips as the elder boy stood at the entrance of the cavern. Riku lifted his head to observe the scratches around him, entering the cave with slow, graceful strides.  
  
"After all this time, it feels odd to be back here again," Riku admitted, pausing momentarily before giving a sympathetic shake of his head. "But I suppose it's our own fault that we didn't bother to return.. Until now, it seems." Sora regarded him with confusion, pulling himself to his feet, lips drawn into a pout.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, brow furrowed and a hand pressed against the wall behind him. Riku surveyed him silently, a finger brushing over his lips with an absent thought before he shrugged.  
  
"A letter from an anonymous writer. You did receive such a message, didn't you?" Riku inquired, lifting a brow toward his confused friend. Riku's response took a moment to sink into Sora's thick skull before his cerulean eyes widened considerably.  
  
"So you're the one who sent it!" he exclaimed, louder than he intended. Riku chuckled lightly and nodded, turning his back once more to his close friend. Sora opened his mouth to continue but found any further explanation would seem meaningless; now he knew who sent the letter, he just had to figure out why.  
  
"I did. I kept it anonymous for the sake of surprises. You always did like surprises, so how's this for one?" Riku asked with a light tone, arms folded against his back. Sora searched his mind for a moment, finding empty corners and lame replies, and instead inclined his head to a side, bringing a hand to rest against his hip.  
  
"Why did you write it? You could have been more specific about where to meet. It gave me a headache trying to figure it out," Sora grumbled, no longer confused nor surprised, but instead a bit irritated. Riku offered a glance over his shoulder, brow's lifted with concern before he suppressed another smile.  
  
"Then I guess I should offer you my apologies. I hadn't meant for you to hurt yourself over it.. But I thought a bit of a puzzle would be good for your neglected brain," Riku explained, his tone seething with sarcasm as he walked toward Sora. Sora merely scoffed, turning a cheek to Riku's approach and folded his arms over his chest. Be it left to Riku to think such games were entertaining.  
  
"But I didn't call you here to argue. We've been here hardly five minutes together, and already, we're disagreeing,"Riku remarked, holding his fore- fingers together as he came to a halt before Sora. The chocolate tressed youth allowed the venomous expression to slip away, and instead he turned his attention to the sincere aqua eyes that studied him with fascination.  
  
"We always did agree to disagree, Riku," Sora replied quietly, finding sudden interest with his feet. Riku issued a brief silence before he leaned over the shorter boy, cornering him against the wall.  
  
"I suppose that's more my fault than yours, Sora. But I didn't organize this meeting to discuss why we tend to disagree and our opinions differ; We're here to speak about another matter," he continued, unable to help the impatience that was already beginning to develop a headache. Sora pressed his back against the wall, forcing to make eye contact with the older boy that hovered so dangerously close.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, fighting the desire to slip by Riku and continue this conversation without having to share personal space. Yet he couldn't bring himself to disappear from the older boy's gaze; it was a hot spotlight burning into his flesh, scorching his skin with a painless sting.  
  
But Riku considered how close he lingered, and pushed back, departing a short distance before he stopped once more. Sora relaxed with the other's presence nearby, realizing he had failed to breathe during the short encounter. And as he watched the silver tressed lad, he noticed the unusual posture he held, as if he was.. nervous.  
  
"..We've been friends for a long time... And I've done things in the past I wish I could make up for," Riku began then gestured with his hand as Sora made to interrupt. "No. Don't. Just listen.. There's no amount of apologizing I could do to show you how sorry I honestly am.. I nearly killed you, I was obsessed with power, and I endangered Kairi.. But that's all in the past now, isn't it? Yet, what of now?" Riku turned to face Sora, his expression of something Sora frequently witnessed as a child.  
  
"It's been years since we've returned here.. And I thought for memory's sake, another visit wouldn't hurt. But being here also makes me realize just how many things I've forgotten.. Things I wish I could have said, but never escaped my lips. Things I wish I could have done, but never did.. I'm here to change that, though." Riku's eyes swept along the floor, seeming almost sheepish to his youthful friend.  
  
"But.. What does that have to do with me?" Sora mused aloud, somewhat hesitant to ask. Yet as he watched Riku, witnessing his vulnerability within a new light, he felt the urge would have been too great not to. But it disappeared as swiftly as it came, Riku's eyes finding Sora's, and locked contact. The keyblade master felt the words fail his throat, lost within the aqua sea of the formerly darkness seduced.  
  
"..It has a lot to do with you, Sora. Everything to do with you," Riku murmured, any trace of a smile absent. He found his way back to Sora, leaning over the fragile country mouse, his gaze hungry. Sora shrunk beneath him, oblivious to the blush that managed to creep across his pale cheeks.  
  
"I don't understand, Riku," he whispered, a loud echo in their silence. Riku paused, studying the small boy that had matured into a young man, his innocence so apparent it was disgusting. Gently, he lifted his hand, thumb caressing the other's cheek, a faint smile upon his lips.  
  
"You don't have to understand. I like you, a lot. And I guess that's all there is to it," he replied, cradling Sora's cheek in his palm. But the boy still displayed childish confusion, brow drawn together, mouth slightly ajar. If under other circumstances, Riku would have made a snide remark, but the atmosphere wasn't the place nor time for his obnoxious attitude.  
  
Sora began to respond, but was silenced as Riku interrupted him in the process. Sora's eyes widened to the tender lips pressed against his, an arm encircling his waist to draw him against a firm chest. He felt his eyelids flutter, head swimming to the sudden sensation that hit his stomach like a ton of rocks. Yet somehow, as he drowned in the sweet taste of Riku's mouth, buried against his strong figure, he felt an awkward sense of safety. And though the kiss was brief, his lips continued to tingle, numb with a passion he himself didn't quite understand.  
  
Riku sighed breathlessly, searching Sora's dreamy expression for signs of disgust, rejecting, disappointment.. But the cerulean eyes he found were cloudy, his cheeks blazing like a burning sunset, fingertips gently brushing across his lower lip.  
  
"O-oh," the younger boy stammered, before chancing a glance toward Riku. But it fell easily away, his brow remaining furrowed to the amount of thoughts that cascaded through his mind. A part of him, likely his conscience, was demanding such an emotion was wrong, and especially felt toward his best friend. But Sora couldn't ignore the fact that no matter how many times he replayed such a lie through his head, it was merely that. A lie. And he couldn't convince himself to believe otherwise.  
  
"Sora?" Sora's eyes shot up again to the pained expression now being displayed upon the other's face. "If I offended you or.. something.. I'm sorry. It.. It won't happen again." Riku's voice trailed away, his stomach an empty pit. Sora continued to express confusion, or possibly renewed disgust, and Riku felt humiliated and angry with himself. To be so foolish, risking the opportunity and their friendship to describe how he felt for his younger friend. He turned to leave, his arm slipping from Sora's waist but felt a grip catch his wrist.  
  
"Please don't go, Riku.. I don't want you to leave," Sora pleaded, embracing the other, his head rested against the nape of Riku's throat. Surprised, Riku stood motionless before he allowed his arms to rest around the youth, a smile replacing the hurt frown.  
  
"I like you, too, Riku. I like you a lot," Sora whispered before he sank into the depths of a returned kiss. This time, issued by him, received by Riku.  
  
***  
  
Sora left the cavern, feeling rejuvenated and energetic. Riku had promised to meet with him again the following day, but had business to complete the next morning. So Sora explored the beach, the smile that was plastered to his lips never failing, always reminding him of the last few moments spent with his 'friend'.  
  
But his steps began to slow as he noticed a stationary figure at the water's edge, a familiar body he hadn't expected to see, especially at this hour.  
  
"Kairi?" he questioned, blinking absently as she turned to face him, eyes describing brief shock.  
  
"Sora!" she exclaimed, then seemed to relax as she sighed quietly. "So you are here. My intuition was right." He failed to understand what she meant, but approached her with swift, proud strides. She studied him thoughtfully, noticing the unusual bounce in his step, despite the curiosity displayed within his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kairi?" he asked, stopping before her, inclining his head to an angle. She shuffled her feet, feeling awkward beneath his gaze but forced herself to make eye contact.  
  
"I felt you would be here.. And I need to talk to you. I have a problem, and I don't know what to do," she explained quietly, touched by his concern.  
  
"What? What's wrong? Has someone done something to you?" he inquired, and she gave a slow shake of her head.  
  
"No, no one's done anything.. It's just.. Oh Sora, I need your help. I need your help more than anything right now," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her friend, her face buried into his chest. "I think I'm in love with Riku, and I don't know what to do."  
  
***  
  
Preview for Chapter 2: Kairi, the one girl Sora could never say 'no' to, just admitted her absent love for Sora's best friend - and new lover. Torn between his feelings and Kairi's, Sora must decide where his emotions stand.. And how to handle the new arrangement.  
  
Chapter 2 of Meet Me at Midnight, shall be posted soon! 


	2. Cupid's Irony

Disclaimer: The characters used for this fan-fiction in no shape or form belong to me. They are the property of SquareEnix and Disney, and I acknowledge this, no matter how much I wish they could belong to me.  
  
Warning: This fic at one point will contain explicit yaoi [in later chapters]. If you are offended by shounen-ai or yaoi, I do not suggest you read any further; I rather not be flamed for your stupidity.  
  
Note: Sora and Kairi are 18 years of age, and Riku is 19. They are or will be on Destiny Islands. This fic will unfortunately be parted by chapters; be prepared for angst, denial and what not.  
  
***  
  
"I think I'm in love with Riku, and I don't know what to do."  
  
Sora gaped emptily at Kairi, the color drained from his face. Hot coals spilled acid through his stomach, draining into his veins as an icy chill swept over him. Only moments before, he had been locked within a passionate embrace of the boy Kairi now spoke of, and then.. His world was suddenly crumbling around him.  
  
"W-What?" Sora asked quietly, hoping he hadn't heard correctly. A part of him pleaded that Kairi was merely joking, testing him or she was blissfully unaware of what she had just said. Any moment she would burst into her usual fit of giggles, poking fun at him as she did so frequently these days, and explain to him it was all a humor[less] joke.  
  
But her giggles didn't come, and instead she regarded him with depressing confusion. Her fragile hands clung to the back of his jacket, cheek pressed against his chest as she gazed up at him. His arms began to fall from her, but he caught himself, though couldn't bring himself to hold her as he often would.  
  
"Sora.. I need your help. I don't know why this is happening, I never felt attracted to him before.. And yet now.. Recently I've been spending more time with him and.. And I can't stand not being with him. I just want him to be mine," she explained slowly, closing her eyes with a quiet sigh. Sora glanced down toward the damsel resting against his torso, brow drawn together, almost unable to suppress a grimace.  
  
'..But he's suppose to be mine.' Sora yearned to speak the words, but his mouth felt stuffed with cotton, throat suddenly sore with the very thought of speech. The atmosphere closed around them, Kairi abruptly a suffocating force that would soon cause his lungs to explode.  
  
"I need your help.. Please Sora.. Please will you help me?" Kairi stepped back, unaware of the thoughts that rolled through Sora's head like tumbleweeds. His expression was empty, drained of it's emotion. But as he glanced to her face, to the fulfillment that begged to be made in her eyes, her gentle and dependable eyes.. He felt helpless. During all those years of friendship, Sora could never bring himself to place Kairi after his own well being; Kairi had always proved to be a loving little sister to him, even if they had other interest's before hand.  
  
But he knew there was a sacrifice to be made, a sacrifice that involved the recent happiness he had discovered. Yet as Kairi continued to stand before him, hands clasped together, he bowed his head in private shame. There were just some old habits he would never grow out of.  
  
"..Yes Kairi.. I'll help make Riku yours."  
  
Sora sat idly on the island he would often venture to as a child, whenever he was in search of Riku's company. But no one lingered there anymore; the coconut trees no longer standing, a stump in place of where the limber paopu tree once reside. Yet as he sat on the bank's edge, gazing across the ocean he had dreamed to sail, he felt empty.  
  
Seagulls flew overhead, chattering happily, and landed in various areas nearby. Heartless had long since past plagued the tiny location; Sora could still vaguely recall even the earliest memories of his adventure. He turned, gazing to where Riku had offered him a hand, a hand that would draw him a step into the darkness but allow him to depart from this world. Yet Sora hadn't been able to reach, and almost drowned in the shadows.. He had the keyblade to thank for saving him.  
  
He directed his attention once more to the view before him, watching the sun's reflection follow the motion of the waves. It danced along the sea's surface, bright and vivacious against the clear blue sky. The clouds that had enveloped the midnight blanket the evening before had dispersed, no longer visible in any direction. And though the world was jolly holly on the outside, Sora's was rainy and dark on the inside. The promise he made during the early hours of the morning had haunted his dreams, and after waking on more than one occasion, he found he had no desire to sleep.  
  
Sora was sick with depression, his stomach a threat to spill whatever quantities of food he had eaten the day before onto the island he sat. And the idea, by all means, just wasn't appealing.  
  
Drawing his knees against his chest, Sora buried his face into his folded arms, allowing his mind to succumb to the racing thoughts that forced image after image through his memory; Riku and him in the cave. Riku nearly pressing him into the wall. Riku's nervous body language. Riku's eyes. Riku's subtle mouth. Riku's gentle, tender fingertips.  
  
A shadow fell over him, but he hardly moved, lost within the greater depths of his mind. It felt better that way, surrounded by fond thoughts and fantasies.  
  
"Good afternoon," a voice whispered quietly, lips tickling Sora's earlobe. His head shot up and he glanced back to see Riku standing directly behind him. The older boy gave the chocolate youth a rare smile before he joined Sora on the bank, raising a knee comfortably to drape an arm over. He seemed distracted, momentarily, as he listened to the sweet melody of the waves before allowing his eyes to roll sideways in their sockets, aware of Sora's inquiring gaze.  
  
But Sora admired him for a different reason; nausea had hit his stomach with a terrible force, and he was suddenly very aware of how awkward the situation was. Yet Riku, oblivious to the dark thoughts that invaded Sora's mind, lifted his opposite hand that had remained hidden behind his back, even as he sat. A perfect paopu fruit sprouted from behind his sprawled fingertips, Riku unable to dismiss the smile that continued to grace his lips.  
  
Slowly, Sora peered from Riku to the Paopu fruit, and back once more, all thought process having drawn to an immediate halt. He blinked absently, unable to comprehend the meaning of the object's presence, especially with Riku. His company, realizing the extreme confusion Sora was displaying, blushed a fair shade of rose.  
  
"I uh.. Thought.. You know, even if its a silly legend, we could give it a try. The Paopu Fruit Legend, I mean. How if two people share one, their destinies become entwined," Riku stammered with mild humiliation. He dropped it into Sora's lap, quickly, as if holding the object would burn his skin, and directed his attention elsewhere.  
  
Gingerly, Sora lifted it from the womb of his legs, observing the five points, the small leaf cap, the healthy yellow, nearly orange color.. And felt his heart finally snap into two. He couldn't stand the guilt, nor the pressure now weighing heavily on his shoulders. Here, Riku was offering him a key to a dream he would have only dared to fantasize about, but a promise he had made to Kairi was holding him back. A promise he couldn't break. And a promise he intended to keep.  
  
"I.. We can't..." Sora whispered, the fruit falling from his grasp. It fell to the ground with a quiet thud, rocking on it's side before resting in the grass. Riku looked toward him curiously, and recognized the sad incline of his head, his face masked by the shadow of his untamed hair.  
  
"Sora.. I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea anyway, I mean. Child's play really, it was foolish of me to think we could... Sora? Are you alright?" The keyblade wielder's shoulders gave a slight shudder, the boy's body rigid. He fought the tears that wish to come, strangling back a dry sob that demanded escape. Riku watched him with concern before he draped an arm around his trembling shoulders, bowing his head to peer into his face.  
  
Swiftly, Sora shrugged off Riku's comfort, turning his cheek and laid it to rest against his arm. Riku, taken aback, gawked at him with confusion, his limb falling to rest back at his side.  
  
"S..Sora?" he asked quietly, almost afraid he had somehow offended the other boy. But Sora said nothing, having drawn himself into a brief silence, fighting to regain control over his raging emotions. He knew if he wasn't in a calm state of mind, he could never complete the task at hand.. No matter how many times it tore his heart to shreds.  
  
"We.. We can't be together," he replied, quietly. He imagined Riku's face lighting with alarm before a suspicious glare would cross his expression, lips forming a dramatic frown.  
  
"What do you mean?" Riku inquired, tone slick with ice yet curious. He wasn't positive he had heard right, or could even comprehend what Sora had said. But he could definitely recognize the youth's increasing discomfort.  
  
"You and me. We can't be together.. We can't be united. We.. We have to be separate.. Two individuals..." Sora explained quietly, drawing his arms around himself protectively. Even as his lips spoke the words, they felt dead to his ears, plucking away at his heart-strings.  
  
"Sora.. If you're afraid, that's natural. But..-" Riku trailed off abruptly, witnessing the rapid shake of Sora's head, despite it's caged cell within his arms. "..Then what?"  
  
"We just can't.. be together. It wouldn't work out," Sora continued, his voice ready to crack. He could feel himself losing control; control of his sanity, control of the tears, control of himself. But a sound issued at his side, brought by the motion of Riku rising suddenly to his feet, either frustrated or irritated. Possibly both.  
  
"And why not Sora? Do you want to elaborate or would you rather leave me in the dark here? Because I'm not understanding this concept; I honestly have no idea what you mean," Riku demanded, his voice cold with venom. But again, Sora was in a brooding silence as he too stood, drawing himself to his feet with a slow, graceful rise. He inspected the horizon with mild interest, witnessing a fish jump to dance in the sunlight.  
  
"Because you're better off with someone else. That's why, Riku. That's why you and I can't be tog-" Riku's hand came to grip his shoulder, turning the younger boy to face him. Anger blazed through Riku's aqua orbs as he fought the urge to give Sora an irritable shove, directly off the island.  
  
"No. That isn't good enough! That explains nothing Sora, absolutely nothing!" Riku growled. "I don't want to be with anyone else, not after the time I've spent with you. Not after last night, not after everything I told you. And I thought you would have the intelligence to notice that, or at least acknowledge that. Are you really going to tell me, after all that's happened, you are refusing to understand?!"  
  
Sora regarded him with a broken frown, eyes describing sorrow but coated with mutual anger. It wasn't suppose to be this difficult, Riku wasn't suppose to make it any harder on him. It was suppose to be quick, simple, and sweet. He hadn't wished for it to become a big ordeal.  
  
"Yes.. I'm refusing to understand," Sora replied through gritted teeth, unable to regain movement over his clenched jaw. The hand that rested on his shoulder tightened slightly before he was released, and Riku turned, pacing away from him. But he came to a stop, shaking his head, nearly lost in his fury.  
  
"I can't believe you, Sora. Not after all that. Who the fuck am I suppose to be with then? If it's so apparent that it's not you, who? Please, enlighten me oh great one!" Riku bellowed, turning to face the empty shell of his former best friend - and lost lover. Sora remained where he stood, fists balled and tucked behind his back, a tearful angry gaze directed to the ground. Each hateful word cut into him, allowing him to bleed the trapped passion he had wanted to share with Riku. But it was over now; Sora had bound himself to Kairi's plea, and he couldn't turn back.  
  
No matter how much he wanted to. And even as he brought himself to meet Riku's infuriated eyes, the sensation to kiss the rabid lips, to embrace his angered companion.. They came upon him at once, driving a final dagger into his heart.  
  
"Kairi," Sora responded, simply. Riku, having expecting something that would consider more thought, was momentarily shocked. But he regained himself, an obnoxious smirk touching his lips.  
  
"Kairi? That's the best you have? She's the one meant for me?" Riku snarled, allowing himself to shake his head. "Your stupidity amazes me.. Kairi, of all people..." The younger boy didn't wince nor grimace to the insult; instead, he kept his eyes fixed upon the other. Riku lifted a brow, glowering toward his previous companion with obvious hatred.  
  
"Fine Sora. I'll be with Kairi. Just to see you happy," he explained calmly, despite the ugly, almost cruel expression that now enveloped his handsome features. "I'm sorry it couldn't work out between us. But it's my fault. I was foolish enough to believe that you, little innocent Sora, could ever comprehend the meaning of love." Riku stood stationary, a hand against his hip before he turned and departed, gesturing a slight goodbye with his hand.  
  
Sora witnessed his leave until his knees buckled beneath him and he crumbled, dropping until his forehead rested against the damp grass. Tears fell freely as he gave a heavy sob, body retching with each inhale. He hiccuped, shaking his head hastily to his conscience, beating an aggravated fist against the ground.  
  
It was finished, it was complete. Sora had let him go, despite his own emotions. Sora could still be depended on, Kairi would be happy. So what if one person hated him? Even if he was one of the most inspirational people in his life.  
  
And yet Sora continued to cry, absently rocking himself, aware that Riku was now off scouting for Kairi. He couldn't lay himself at rest; he had betrayed his heart, himself and furthermore, Riku. Happiness would not be found, not within the void that Riku had filled only hours before. But it was Sora's fault, Sora had done it, dismissed their emotions without glancing back. And for what? For a girl who had fallen in love, ironically, at the same moment as he?  
  
Sora poured his pain and disappointment into the blades of sweet grass, oblivious to Riku's final farewell from the boat docks, the hurt expression that displayed so sweetly on his face, toward the boy he had thought to love and love him in return. But he supposed it all had been a dream, a splendid dream ended too short by the hands of fate. So he turned, erasing Sora's existence from his mind, realizing if he allowed the keyblade master to linger with a homely state, the pain would continue to chisel at his heart. And Riku couldn't have that.  
  
Nor could he have Sora. And he just couldn't be satisfied with otherwise.  
  
***  
  
Preview for Chapter 3: Sora is an emotional wreck; Kairi and Riku, now an official 'couple', plague Sora's nightmares as he fights to regain control over himself. But it proves to be a difficult battle, as he witnesses the blossoming hatred of Riku continue to increase toward him. He realizes he made a mistake, that he lost something that could have proved to be the best thing in his life. But as his attempts continue to be in vain, Sora feels himself slipping from reality. And the battle may not be one he can win.  
  
Chapter 3 of Meet Me at Midnight, shall be posted soon! 


	3. Failure to Please

Disclaimer: The characters used for this fan-fiction in no shape or form belong to me. They are the property of SquareEnix and Disney, and I acknowledge this, no matter how much I wish they could belong to me.  
  
Warning: This fic at one point will contain explicit yaoi [in later chapters]. If you are offended by shounen-ai or yaoi, I do not suggest you read any further; I rather not be flamed for your stupidity.  
  
Note: Sora and Kairi are 18 years of age, and Riku is 19. They are or will be on Destiny Islands. This fic will unfortunately be parted by chapters; be prepared for angst, denial and what not.  
  
***  
  
Sora had no intentions in remaining on Destiny Islands. But the days rolled into weeks, drawn by the warm summer breeze that surrounded the cozy location with a frightening familiarity. So he housed with a neighbor, and an old family friend, welcomed into their home with nothing but polite glances.  
  
And in his dreams, he was plagued. He'd toss and turn in his slumber, body already drowning in a cold sweat, fighting off the demons of his conscience and memories. But the struggle was futile; everything that held meaning to him was slipping through his fingertips, pulled by the hasted sands of time.  
  
Then he would wake, startled from his light rest, never managing to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep as he often prayed for before crawling into the foreign bed. He'd roll to the floor, breaking the suffocating knot that allowed him to still linger in his dreams. Frequently, he'd discover fresh tears coating his cheeks, or the drying streams that reminded him of their previous presence. It concerned him, of their common visits through the evening; and no amount of searching his mind could direct him toward an explanation to why he had been crying.  
  
But he had a vague idea; the very thing that had tore his heart in two, crushed his spirit and sucked the very life from him. And so, after each night of waking, Sora would climb onto the bed, and gaze fondly out the window. He would admire the painted horizon, listening to the quiet melody of the ocean, and watch the foamy, aqua depths whisper against the white sands. The same aqua waves that reminded him of an ache that still plucked his heart-strings.  
  
Shortly after Sora's previous encounter with Riku, he had decided it would be best to avoid Kairi and Riku. But as his first plan didn't cooperate with his wishes, neither had his second. And being as Destiny Islands was a very compressed location, Sora soon grew familiar with the fact avoiding people was a lot more difficult than he had realized.  
  
And increasingly more painful with each meeting.  
  
The situation soon became a daily process, and Sora was beginning to consider remaining within the sanctuary of his neighbor's home until he felt the need to leave. But he knew, under no circumstances, would the family friend allow him to do so, which left only one other option available to the dear, broken-hearted boy: Distraction.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Domier," Sora greeted as he slowly descended the stairway, ignoring the increasing ache of his lower back. Each night of slumber always seemed to bring a new pain to his fragile figure, despite his frequent rotation of positions.  
  
"You're up early, Sora," Mrs. Domier remarked from the kitchen sink, a handsome elderly woman nearly crippled from old age. But her disability hardly bittered her kind and gentle personality, despite the personal belief of those who failed to familiarize themselves with her; people always were afraid of what they didn't quite understand. Like love, for instance.  
  
"Early bird catches the worm," he replied as he seated himself on a wooden chair near the window, catching the faint fragrance of an ocean breeze tumbling through at dawn. The furthest corners of the horizon were already a pale shade of blue, spreading toward the orange and yellow glow where the horizon swam within the sea. He admired the view thoughtfully, before regarding the elderly woman, and forced a smile. She returned it, seating herself across from him and laid the rag she carried on the table-top.  
  
"I've lived here for seventy-five years, and still am breathless at the beauty of the sunrise," she murmured, crow-feet eyes twinkling with dreams she yearned to remember. Her expression melted into something Sora didn't recognize, but he assumed she was lost deep within her thoughts.  
  
'I wonder what it's like...' he mused absently before he stood, and quietly crept toward the door.  
  
"I'm going to gather some coconuts, Mrs. Domier. I'll be home before noon to help with the house-work," he obliged, and disappeared through the leather flap, allowing it to fall noiselessly behind him. He had noticed, during the earliest hours of the morning, the elderly woman would be seated at the wood-stove, staring into her own, private oblivion. He had thought to wake her from the trance a number of times, but he never was able to bring himself to do such. He imagined, where she must have been, she was better off.  
  
Sora listened to his quiet footfalls against the wooden ramp as he crossed toward small shack near the oasis. He felt at ease with the deafening silence around him, the seagulls long from their time when they would wake, and call 'mine' without skipping a beat.  
  
Mutely, he allowed his feet to carry him to the island, where he paused, hesitant to set foot on the almost sacred ground. His gaze drifted to where he had sat what felt like yesterday, dreading Riku's visit when he should have been erupting with excitement. His brow furrowed, recalling the bewilderment of Riku's face, his change in tone, his fury...  
  
But it was behind him, there was nothing he could do that would change it. He had destroyed something beautiful for the sake of another, for the sake of a girl who he had once thought to love him, instead of Riku... But it hardly mattered to him now who she loved, or who Riku loved.  
  
Or at least he kept telling himself that. Even if it didn't make it any easier to accept.  
  
"Sora!" He cringed to the call of his name, making a silent prayer to whatever omniscient being there is that it wouldn't be who he thought as he turned, witnessing Kairi's over-exaggerated wave. Riku stood nearly at her elbow, his glare blazing with ice as he directed his attention as well, toward the keyblade master.  
  
Trying not to look at him, Sora returned the gesture, forcing a frail smile upon his lips. But he couldn't bring himself to speak; suddenly his tongue felt heavy inside his mouth, his throat raw and dry.  
  
"Sora! Hey Sora! Riku and I are going to go explore the far-side of the island! Would you care to come?" she offered, then glanced suddenly to Riku as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He murmured something to her, expression thick with dislike, but kept his aqua gaze locked to hers. From the distance, Sora couldn't decipher what was being said, though hardly doubted he wanted to know.  
  
Kairi turned back to Sora, considering a thought before replying to what Riku had said, seeming to disagree. Sora watched without amusement as the two conversed beneath their breath, the idea of leaving crossing the boy's mind. It would solve either's problem: He wouldn't have to disappoint Kairi, and Riku wouldn't be irritated by his presence. Both would luck out.  
  
Whatever they had been discussion came to an abrupt end, as Riku turned and departed through the doorway Kairi had guarded with her life what felt like eons before. She watched him leave, before offering a sad glance toward the chocolate youth, and walked slowly after him. Defeat had been accomplished, but was hardly triumphant.  
  
As she left him as well, Sora felt a tug of anger toward the two. It was obvious neither had told the other of what they had asked of their former friend, and the bonds were still untied because of such dishonesty. But he knew he couldn't force them to share their deep, dark secrets with their recently discovered love. It would be their sin to bear, and their sin to carry. He shouldn't have let it rest so uneasy on his heart.  
  
Turning, he knelt by a fallen coconut, lifting it gingerly from the ground and inspected it's ripe, lime color. Evenly weighed in his hand, he balanced it carefully as he stood, cradling it between his palms. A seagull cried from nearby, circling where he stood before it flew off toward the trees near the shore, instead of having to beat it's wings helplessly where air currents hardly thrived.  
  
'I wish I could fly.. Just fly away from all my problems...' A tear slid across his cheek, a lone traveler as it fell against the coconut's shell. He felt near his breaking point, unable to with-stand against the constant aches, the remaining pains, the haunting memories. Drawing back his arm, the coconut became airborne as it sailed toward the ocean, landing with a heavy splash as Sora dropped to his knees, arms around his slender torso. He bowed, his forehead against the smooth, cold, forgiving grass.  
  
And he wept. He wept as he did the day he and Riku ceased to be one, ceased to be anything. And it felt good, the tears pouring freely from the long bottled anger, rejection, desperation, disappointment, and most importantly, loneliness he had kept tucked away, in the darkest depth of his heart.  
  
And for the first time in what had been ages, Sora truly felt alone.  
  
***  
  
Riku had woke that morning with the remains of a horrible headache. Each wasted moment he spent with Kairi was draining him physically, mentally and emotionally. He only wondered how much longer he could stand the torment of her enthusiasm.  
  
They had discussed plans that morning to "explore" bits of Destiny Islands they never dared to as children. But Riku hadn't been so cowardly, and before Kairi had arrived, him and Sora would frequently scale the island, despite what the elders would warn.  
  
'Sora...' The name was sour within his mind, causing him to glare absently as if a thought of disgust had lingered too long and too often; and maybe in its own way, it had. It had only been ironic that they bumped into each other every day or so, twice if he was unlucky. And today was no different.  
  
Riku noticed Sora's stationary figure on the separated island, no doubt day- dreaming in the small, immature fragment of his mind, before Kairi did. But as she did acknowledge his presence, she called to him, describing her and Riku's plans in a manner only a woman could, and he fought the sudden urge to slap her. She didn't know of Riku's and Sora's past disagreement, nor did he have any intentions of allowing her in on his private humiliation, but her stupidity to him was amazing.  
  
He didn't know who he hated more; the company of Kairi, or the thought of Sora.  
  
"Kairi, this is suppose to be a romantic outing. We don't need a fifth wheel," he murmured as he placed his hand on her shoulder, forcing himself to make eye contact. Her wide, innocent eyes briefly revealed suspicion before her expression shadowed concern.  
  
"But.. We haven't had Sora with us for nearly three months now, Riku... He probably thinks we hate him," she argued, mimicking a pout Riku had often witnessed on Sora's handsome face.  
  
'If only he knew we did,' Riku thought bitterly. And despite Kairi's inquiring gaze, he felt no need to further explain himself. If she longed for him as much as she reminded him she did, which was every few hours of his bloody day, then she should have at least agreed. Or nod. Nodding would have been nice; then he wouldn't have to listen to her speak.  
  
"Listen Kairi. I've been enjoying our time together, just you and me. And I don't want Sora to.. interrupt our further development in our relationship," he explained calmly, a wave of triumphant washing over him as the idea finally seemed to dawn upon the young damsel. He had never thought of himself as a poet, but when it came to Kairi, and her silly puppy love, he was her Shakespeare among the Edgar Allen Poe's of society.  
  
He allowed her to consider his proposal as he turned, walking toward the door that lead to the next area, where their pathetic excuse for a raft once had been docked.  
  
"Besides, I don't want him to come," he admitted, voice iced with honesty, dismissing her to watch his leave. It was fine with him; she could at least know Riku didn't want anything to do with the other boy, but she wouldn't be permitted to ask nosy, annoying questions. She was already a nuisance as it is, and her days with him were numbered.  
  
She followed him, her pace slow and lacking her usual grace, though he felt her hesitate for a brief moment. Likely to bid a farewell glance toward his former companion. He wasn't about to stop her; Sora had said he wanted Riku to be with Kairi. But Riku had never agreed he would like the arrangements; yet it concerned him the girl hadn't noticed his dislike toward her quite yet.  
  
Riku wasn't in the mood to find anyone remotely interesting. Especially not the two of them. But Kairi did prove useful, in her own various ways. A grim smile touched his lips.  
  
"What's going on between you two?" Kairi asked, abruptly, unaware of the cruel grin her boyfriend had been wearing.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Kairi," he replied, turning to face her. She searched his face thoughtfully, her disbelief apparent in her subtle features.  
  
"I don't believe you, Riku. You're lying," she declared, stepping toward him. "What are you hiding?" She reached forward, gripping his arm gently, eyes demanding for the truth. Eyes that reminded him of Sora.  
  
He pulled his arm from her grasp, stepping away from her in case she was unable to resist the urge of tackling him. She was known to be spontaneous.  
  
"Kairi, is it your place or concern of who I choose to socialize with? Right now I don't want to be around, be seen, or even think about Sora. I would hope you could respect that," he growled lightly, pleased to witness a wave of horror sweep over her face.  
  
"But Riku.. He's our friend, he shouldn't be discluded like this. For the past few weeks or so, every time I mentioned him, you'd either snap or snarl at me. So obviously there's something going on between the two of you; I've seen it in his eyes," she responded quietly, brow drawn together. "What did you do to him?" He glared, directly toward her, clenching his fists with irritation. He hadn't done anything; he hadn't been the one who played with his heart, then threw it back in his face as if saying, 'you're not good enough for me.'  
  
"It's not what I did, Kairi. It's what he did," he corrected numbly, aware of the sudden flutter of his heart. It still pained him, these days, of what Sora had done. It didn't matter how far he pushed the situation toward the back of his mind, trying to convince himself he was better this way; he knew he wasn't. He wasn't happy with Kairi, but he doubted he could be happy with Sora.  
  
Yet the thought of Sora's unhappiness wasn't appealing either.  
  
"Riku.. Please, will you at least speak to him? I know you may not want to, but I'm sure it'll mean so much to him. Just talk to him," she pleaded. "For me." Riku hesitated, privately considering her plea. He searched her face, expecting to find traces of betrayal, or something that would declare she knew the truth. But it was empty except for deep sorrow, and the half- mast droop of her eyelids.  
  
"If I do, will you stop pestering me about it?" he asked; she gave a vivacious nod. Sighing in defeat, he peered around her to the door, then back, a frown present on his lips. Then briskly, he walked by her, allowing their shoulders to bump only slightly.  
  
"Fine.. I'll be back shortly," he promised, pushing through the door and leaving Kairi to dance within her private triumph.  
  
***  
  
Sora's tears had ceased to fall shortly after Riku's and Kairi's departure, blissfully unaware of the argument they were currently having as he made his way toward the secret cavern. But he paused at the entrance, his vision swimming before him, and he had to lean against the nearby wall to keep from collapsing. He waited for it to past, glancing to the small doorway, then glanced toward the oasis.  
  
Once, long ago, he and Riku had discovered an opening behind the waterfall. But due to it's height and their lack of a growth spurt, they had to muse over the cave's entrance for a number of days before they completed the puzzle.  
  
He dropped into the shallow water, making his way behind the waterfall, blindly searching with his fingertips for the same opening. Upon finding it, he hoisted himself up into the mouth, momentary confusion washing over him to it's lower location. As a child, it had been a chore to climb into, yet he had managed without a struggle a moment or so ago. Then it dawned on him; he had been no taller than three or so feet then, now he was rounding nearly six.  
  
Musing over his midget proportions, Sora crawled to the opposite end of the tunnel, stepping out into the lush wild-life he was sure had been destroyed. He was surrounded by the white crash of a larger waterfall nearby, the path he stood on extending through it to the opposite bank, and to a large pool of water beneath it. It had been his and Riku's favorite swimming hole, especially when they had desired solitude from the others, and it surprised him the other children hadn't discovered it.  
  
But he felt at ease with the thought it was still his and Riku's private sanctuary as he made his way through the tall brush, following a familiar path. He paused briefly to the fall of the waterfall, brushing his hand through it's icy sheet before he placed himself beneath it.  
  
The cool water washed over his aching figure, increasing the pain momentarily before he felt his limbs numb. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head, enjoying the sensation; he wanted the falls to clean away his thoughts, his memories, and his pain. He could sit there for hours, allowing himself to drown in complete bliss, emotionless and oblivious to what would wake around him once he left.  
  
But he knew better; even if he remained here, his mind would still linger on Kairi and Riku; there was no escaping the mess he had caused. And he knew there would be no escaping Riku, either. But irony is funny like that.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here."  
  
***  
  
After-note: ^^; Riku's hate for Kairi is because of the rejected feeling he has from Sora; somehow he blames her for all the disappointment and trouble that's been caused.  
  
And I apologize if the fic seemed dull. Chapter 3 was very difficult to write.  
  
Preview for Chapter 4: Sora's been discovered! It's time to face the facts; Riku, angry and hurt that Sora would reject him, feels the need to put him in his place. But Sora will easily refuse as he knows the honest truth behind Riku's and Kairi's sudden relationship.  
  
But will Riku ever know?  
  
Chapter 4 of Meet Me at Midnight, shall be posted soon! 


	4. Misunderstood

Disclaimer: The characters used for this fan-fiction in no shape or form belong to me. They are the property of SquareEnix and Disney, and I acknowledge this, no matter how much I wish they could belong to me.  
  
Warning: This fic at one point will contain explicit yaoi [in later chapters]. If you are offended by shounen-ai or yaoi, I do not suggest you read any further; I rather not be flamed for your stupidity.  
  
Note: Sora and Kairi are 18 years of age, and Riku is 19. They are or will be on Destiny Islands. This fic will unfortunately be parted by chapters; be prepared for angst, denial and what not.  
  
***  
  
Time had officially come to an abrupt end as Sora lifted his head, aware of it's sudden increase in weight, and directed his attention to the silver- tressed boy nearby. He briefly considered making an abrupt leave, allowing his gaze to peer toward the pool below him before acknowledging his former friend's presence once more.  
  
"What does it matter?" he asked, his tone bitter. Riku's gaze narrowed slightly as he wandered forward with slow, graceful strides, his fingertips grazing along the nearby rock-wall.  
  
"Kairi asked me to find you," the other stated, no longer meeting the chocolate youth's eyes. He was instead admiring the clear blue sky above him, and the occasional seagull that stretched it's wings against the endless abyss.  
  
"What are you, her pet now?" Sora purred bluntly, standing within the constant, cold shower that pressed against his fragile shoulders. But he hardly seemed bent by the pressure, enjoying the sensation of ice that tumbled down his spine. Riku's head snapped immediately, gaze ablaze with hideous anger, scowling at the thought.  
  
"You're the one who said you wanted me to be with her," he replied icely, ignoring the weak glance of shame that fell across Sora's handsome face.  
  
"I know! You don't have to remind me," the boy murmured, fists clenched at his sides. He hadn't come to the secluded area with the thought he would chance an encounter with the boy he had loved before; but that was in the past. It seemed now they shared a mutual hatred.  
  
Even if Sora didn't hate him. And never would.  
  
"Then don't be making stupid statements; I'm only doing what you asked me to," Riku jeered, pulling a handful of grass from it's roots. He inspected it quietly before releasing it to his side, watching it slowly drift to rest against it's kin. Thoughtfully, he mused if Kairi had suspected he and Sora would likely continue to disagree, regardless to her wishes of him speaking to the other boy. Honestly, he thought not.  
  
"...What have you been up to all this time? I would have thought you'd leave by now," Riku asked curiously, though his tone without enthusiasm. He felt Sora's eyes linger to him, despite his lack of attention to his company as he gazed toward a flower at his feet; but it hardly remained, seeming to find entertainment elsewhere.  
  
"A little this, more of that," Sora responded quietly; he had little to no reason to explain himself. He knew Riku wasn't interested in his recent events, nor was he excited to be with the youth he had once considered his best friend years ago. And subconsciously, Sora realized his assumptions were correct. Riku hadn't any desire to remain in the presence of the keyblade master, nor was he intrigued by his recent happenings. He just wanted to finish the conversation, make his leave, and allow Kairi's mind to rest at ease. She would have to be grateful he had come this far.  
  
"What? No new girlfriends? How about boyfriends?" Riku chuckled, seething with venom. Sora glowered somberly, lips drawn into a pouty-frown, brow knitted together. He felt a stab of pain touch his heart, though brushed the comment aside.  
  
"No. No one," he stated confidently, lifting his chin slightly from it's incline position. He wasn't going to allow Riku to have the upper hand; he had been the one to invade Sora's privacy, and he wasn't going to leave realizing he was able to crawl beneath Sora's skin. Sora simply wouldn't allow it.  
  
Riku regarded him with minor surprise then gave a shallow shrug, folding his arms over his chest. Then leaning against the same wall he had caressed, he cocked his head to an angle, surveying the boy with a thought. Sora stood motionless to the sight of his aqua orbs, a deer caught in the bright headlights of a car as they past through the darkness of midnight. He didn't want to acknowledge the weakness of his knees.  
  
"Is there something you specifically want, Riku, or did you just come here to bother me?" Sora inquired suddenly, the same somber expression remaining. Riku's lips split into a smirk, though it's cheer didn't reach the solid glints of his eyes.  
  
"I told you, I came here because Kairi asked me to find you. But I must say.. I find it quite ironic you would call me the bother." Irritation already began to tick at Riku's aching nerves, Kairi having spent the previous months wearing them away. He knew his patience was hardly admirable, and felt that the longer he spent with his current company, the broader chances there'd be to lose his sanity.  
  
Or what remained.  
  
"Why do you find it so ironic? You smoked me out, not vice versa," Sora said mildly, making no attempts to seem anymore the wiser. Though he doubted Riku would have fallen for such a predictable scheme.  
  
"Do I have to explain to you that Kairi sent me, again? I know you're oblivious, but Sora, you're bordering stereotypical blonde here!" Riku suddenly exclaimed, frustrated by Sora's intelligence, or lack of. But it was the destined boy's turn to smirk, brows lifted with nervous amusement.  
  
"That's not what I meant," he pointed out, tapping a foot absently against the cold stone. "You first brought me here, with a note requiring my appearance. Don't you remember? Meet me at midnight?" Riku's frown fell as he considered the reply, traveling a slow step forward, arms now locked against his back.  
  
"It was not said you had to listen to the directions," he said politely, vainly keeping his temper in check. He didn't want to chance the opportunity he'd erupt with fury, and cause injury to the boy. Or at least more than what was deserved.  
  
"But I did, none-the-less, out of curiosity of the sender and what the message would contain," Sora continued without missing a beat, stepping back into the icy depths of the waterfall. Riku watched his dancing reflection against the crystal water, before side-stepping to peer behind the sheet.  
  
"Then you tore my heart out and shoved it down my throat," Riku replied dryly, privately celebrating triumph to the guilt that now sagged Sora's posture. He had hit home.  
  
"I hadn't meant to..." Sora whispered, cerulean eyes fluttering close by heavy lashes. He lifted his arms, supporting his trembling frame before he sank to his knees, head bowed. Riku felt no remorse, nor sympathy.  
  
"And yet you did. You made me believe you cared, then it blew up in my face. That's what I get for thinking I love a child," he sneered angrily, turning so he wouldn't have to watch the pitiful slob of a former-friend. Sora said nothing in his defense, merely stared at his knees, rocked by his shuddering. If Riku had come to intentionally hurt him, to make him feel the lowest of low, to allow him to once again drown within his sorrow.. He was succeeding. And no matter how much Sora struggled against it's current, he couldn't pull himself from the ocean, and instead would sink to the empty oblivion beneath him.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he cooed, choking back a dry sob. Riku once more acknowledged his being, glaring at the handsome arch of his back, but made no move to comfort him.  
  
"Sorry? You're not sorry, Sora. You find this amusing, you think it's a big game. You don't care about me, you don't care about anyone. I doubt you even care about yourself let alone Kairi," he growled, stepping forward toward the flow of thick rain. "Don't give me shit about being sorry. I don't believe you."  
  
Sora dropped his hands to rest against the smooth stone beneath him, spikes fallen from their usual airborne structure. Instead, long tendrils of chocolate hung around his angular features, a shield to the mourning expression of his face.  
  
"You don't understand, Riku.. It's so much more complicated than that..."  
  
"What's there that's so complicated, Sora? What makes it so god damn complicated that I don't understand? You thought you wanted me, then you didn't. You changed your mind. And in the process, you lead me on and then somehow convinced yourself you weren't good enough for me. And that I would be better off with someone, someone who drives me completely insane and up every god damn wall that surrounds me. Someone who's worn away my brain- cells until I've nearly becoming a drooling idiot. Just like you, Sora. A complete fucking moron who thinks it's alright to play with other peoples emotions and rip apart their feelings as if they have none. But maybe to you I don't. Maybe I'm just another person who can be used at your disposal and thrown aside. Well I'm not, and I won't allow you to treat me like shit just because you think it's worth-while!" The dam had finally collapsed as the words came spilling from Riku, though he felt no need for mercy. Sora deserved all the guilt, all the pain, all the hatred Riku was now cramming down his throat; just like had down to Riku with his heart. It was time he had a taste of his own medicine. Bout damn-well time.  
  
Sora stood at the end of Riku's short speech, and rushed at him with amazing speed. Riku hadn't a chance to respond when Sora raised a balled fist, bringing it to collide against his left cheek, his head snapping with it's motion. Sora's chest rose and fell laborly, face ugly with anger as he stepped away from the shocked-individual, his fist falling to his side.  
  
"You're the utter moron, Riku! You're too god damn wrapped up in yourself to even see what I've done. Do you even know why I wanted you to be with Kairi? Did she ever take the time to fucking tell you? Or did you even tell her about me and you? You're just as guilty as I am! So don't go pushing all the blame onto me!" Sora directed irritably, amazed with himself he had dared strike his own friend.  
  
Riku seemed to be in mutual conditions as a hand rose to his cheek, fingertips gently brushing across the swollen area, dazed by the blow. Then slowly, he turned to face the boy who had delivered it abruptly with wide, cold aqua eyes. He could feel the final threads of his sanity beginning to snap, one by one.  
  
Tears fell from the boy's eyes as Sora bowed his head, consciously wiping one away irritably. He hadn't meant to allow himself to lose control, now give Riku the pleasure to see him cry. Everything had gone insanely wrong since point one.. Since Riku had told him of his feelings, and enchanted Sora with a mesmerizing kiss.  
  
"I can't take this, Riku.. After I left you in that cave, after we shared all that time together.. I ran into Kairi on the beach.. She sa-.." Sora paused, allowing the sob he had smothered aside to break from his exhausted throat. "She said she needed my help.. She told me she loved you, and she wanted to be with you. But she'd need my help to make it happen.. I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't say no.. I couldn't say no to her, Riku. Not with the way she was looking at me, pleading for me to give her that one thing she desired most of all.. You.."  
  
He lifted his gaze to study Riku's bewildered face, searching for signs of disbelief, disgust, disappointment, or further hatred. But it was clean, except for the obvious curiosity.  
  
"I had to help her.. So I promised her I would; I'd help her receive your love.. Even if it meant I'd have to sacrifice the one thing I desired most.. I love you, Riku..." The tears spilled easily as he raised a hand to shield his eyes, humiliated with himself. He doubted Riku would believe him, that the other boy would declare he was a liar, and immature fool who was only trying to twist him around his finger once again. And it caused Sora's heart to wretch with aching pain; he wanted nothing more than Riku's belief, even if it meant they'd have to continue being rivals.  
  
"Sora..." Riku murmured gently, expression a mix of confusion and relief.  
  
Sora lifted his gaze, surveying the other's face briefly before his heart fell. He could see it, even in Riku's eyes; he had embarrassed himself. Riku didn't believe him, nor should he have expected him to. And at that moment, Sora wished he could be anywhere else in the world, but there.  
  
He squeaked, pushing past Riku thoughtlessly as he moved in a mad rush. His company staggered back, arms waving for balance as his foot slipped from the edge of the cliff, Riku's eyes widening momentarily. Sora turned, aware of Riku's airborne position and reached his hand forward to grasp the other's flailing fingers. But they skimmed and missed, and Riku teetered backward, falling from sight as he tumbled to the endless depths below.  
  
"Riku!!"  
  
***  
  
Preview for Chapter 5 [Final!]: Sora's finally told Riku the deep-dark secret behind him and Kairi! But in a brief misunderstanding, Sora sent his best friend over the edge of the cliff. What's to come of Sora and Riku? Or better what, what's to come of Riku?!  
  
Chapter 5 of Meet Me at Midnight, soon to be updated! :D Final chapter to MMaM~!  
  
[And no Kirei, Riku's not dead.. Maybe. D ::avoids flying objects::] 


	5. Dance of Romance

Disclaimer: The characters used for this fan-fiction in no shape or form belong to me. They are the property of SquareEnix and Disney, and I acknowledge this, no matter how much I wish they could belong to me.  
  
WARNING: Chapter five [this CHAPTER] contains explicit YAOI - Intimant male/male interaction. If you are at all offended by this, I -highly- suggest you do not continue reading; I don't want to be flamed for your stupidity and lack of attention. MY WARNING IS VERY CLEAR. OFFENDED BY YAOI = DO NOT READ.  
  
Note: Sora and Kairi are 18 years of age, and Riku is 19. They are or will be on Destiny Islands. This fic will unfortunately be parted by chapters; be prepared for angst, denial and what not.  
  
For Kirei.. Who likes yaoi and demanded for this.  
  
***  
  
Sora rushed down the opposite bank, careful not to trip along the rocky debris that littered the ground. He fell at the water's edge, crawling forward and scanned the surface for any signs of life beneath it's murky depth. His reflection mocked him, drained of color and following the slow ripples of the nearby waterfall.  
  
"Riku.." he whined and bowed his head in shame. In a process of humiliation, he had knocked his companion from the cliff's edge, and sent him somersaulting to the pool below. He thought he could have lived with the fact Riku, oblivious to the truth, would instead have hated him for a sour lie.. Yet the irony of fate had erupted a wave of embarrassment to wash over the younger boy, and caused the conflict of recklessness to intervene once more.  
  
"Riku.. I'm sorry," he murmured, heart heavy with guilt. But a sound caused him to lift his head, eyes quickly surveying the clean surface until the slender, but familiar back of a figure broke through. His gaze widened and with a gasp, he threw himself into the water without a second thought. Clumsily, he swam toward his fallen friend, unaware of the dangers he could be causing himself and Riku, the only thought of saving the other boy plaguing his mind.  
  
Sora turned him to face the brilliant sky above, wrapping an arm around his waist as he paddled toward the bank. The water struggled against him, but he remained determined, and eventually drew himself up on the opposite side, closer to the cascading falls. He lifted Riku from the death bed, groaning beneath his weight and dragged him onto land, then fell at his side, panting.  
  
Riku laid motionless, propped slightly against the rock canvas, head inclined at an awkward angle. Though his lungs cried for air, Sora placed his ear upon his chest, eyelids heavy with exhaustion, and listened for detection of a heartbeat. But the faint pitter-patter of a healthy muscle didn't come, and the fatal realization of his friend's condition knocked the wind from him.  
  
"Oh my god..." he whispered, sitting back upon his heels, eyes wide with shock, and minor fascination. How easy it had been, to snuff the boy's life, and without any intentions of doing so. The keyblade master, the chosen one.. A killer?  
  
"No.. No!" he cried and brought his fists up over his ears, giving a furious shake of his head. It couldn't be true, it had to be some morbid form of a nightmare. There simply wasn't any way Riku could be dead - honestly be dead.  
  
"No.. No what?" the corpse coughed with a sputter of water, which he drained at his side. Sora instantly returned to the passive reality, his mouth slightly ajar to the sight of Riku gradually shifting himself into a more comfortable position.  
  
"Riku.. Oh my.. Riku!!" The younger boy threw his arms around the silver tressed lad's waist, burying his face into the damp cloth of his shirt. The other repeated a cough and glanced down toward the refuged youth attached to his hip before his arms fell to rest comfortably around him.  
  
"Uh.. Yeah?" he asked, questionably with a hike of his brow. Sora lifted his head from the sanctuary of his torso, slow tears rolling across his soft cheeks. Riku, somewhat surprised, raised a hand and allowed his fingertips to gently brush away the bodily dew.  
  
"Riku.. I was so scared.. I thought I.. I thought I had.." the boy attempted to reply, at a loss for words. He searched the great cavities of his mind, finding nothing to describe the pure ecstasy he felt at that moment.  
  
Biting his lip, a nervous habit, he considered a thought as he sat up, replacing himself at Riku's side. Then searching the older boy's face, he leaned forward, hesitating for a short moment before his lips came to press gently against his company's. The kiss was brief, but tender, and left a chill cartwheeling down the length of Riku's back. He regarded Sora breathlessly, obviously shocked by his sudden choice of action.  
  
"Sora," he breathed with a heavy sigh. "I've only just returned.. Are you trying to kill me?" A smile graced his lips, his tone light with sarcasm. Sora merely smiled as he acknowledged Riku's lack of anger, and climbed into his lap, hovering above his hips. His fingertips itched as they reached to cradle the rejected keyblade master's face, turning to caress the flushed skin with his knuckles.  
  
The kiss to follow was brief, but met with another, Sora absorbing himself within the sweet taste of Riku's mouth. His tongue explored, temporarily pressed into a battle for domain before Riku simply surrendered, swimming in a numb defeat to the younger boy's maneuvers.  
  
His hands fell away from his cheeks, sliding along the grooves of his neck. His lips followed, departing with another tender kiss before descending to the pale flesh of his throat. His teeth grazed Riku's earlobe, his lips merely brushing along the nape of his neck. Riku shuddered, choking on a quiet moan, head inclined as Sora continued to journey south.  
  
The boy nibbled upon his collarbone, his fingers blindly working the buttons of his top. They pulled away the soaked clothing, ripping it from the chilled skin beneath and tossed it carelessly aside. His hands traveled across his torso, rising to caress the erected nub of his nipples.  
  
Riku squeaked, nearly squealed, as he felt the enclosure of Sora's volcanic mouth closed upon a pink bud, suckling like a babe while his hand occupied the other. His dug tightened knuckles into the rock bed beneath him, suppressing a shudder that frequently begged to come. And as his chest rosed with labored breaths, Sora tossed back his head to shake the chocolate tresses from his face, and found himself caught by the firm grip of the boy he took pleasure in torturing upon his shoulders.  
  
He winced upon compact as Riku traded positions, bringing Sora hard against the wall. A little less merciful, Riku straddled his hips and hungrily nibbled upon his lower lip. His tongue explored the youth's mouth, bruising his lips with their greedy intentions, but flavorable taste. His hand ignored the boundaries of his shirt, and instead distracted itself with the thick belt of the boy's pants.  
  
He tore it from it's belt-loops, flinging it aside before amusingly massaging the mouse's inner thighs. Sora flinched beneath him, nearly lost within the fantasy of Riku attempting to consume him. But the other figure broke lip-contact, directing his attention to the growing erection already visible behind the denim of Sora's shorts.  
  
"A little excited, are we?" he mused, chancing a glance to the boy's gaze, and suddenly hesitated. He could see it, scribbled over the delicate features of his friend's face: fear. He was terrified; it was masked by the cloudy expression of lust that disguised his face, but the dark spots were peaking through.  
  
'He doesn't want sex... Not yet,' Riku realized and considered a thought for a moment. Then sitting up, he leaned over Sora once more, regarding him with the cold frost of his aqua eyes.  
  
"Sora.. What is it you want?" he asked, feeling it quite unlike his nature. The boy's eyes widened as he staggered to catch his breath, lips moving audibly though dumb without sound.  
  
"What.. is it I want?" he repeated, wetting his lips with a quick sweep of his tongue. Riku ignored the urge to choke him with another kiss, and instead nodded.  
  
"What is it you want to do? I don't want to hurt you, Sora.. There's plenty of time for you and me," he cooed, tracing circles over his flushed cheeks. He observed him tremble, then tilt his cheek into the palm of his hand, heaving a quiet sigh of relief.  
  
"I want you," he replied gently, eyes describing innocent truth.  
  
"But.. Not in that way," Riku explained, carefully spacing his words.  
  
"Not yet, at least." Riku nodded to Sora's addition and shared a soft peck, filled with hungry affection. "But.. I don't want to stop now." The statement was simple, yet confused Riku even as he blinked absently, allowing it to replay within his mind.  
  
As he shifted back, inspecting the panted, but relaxed position of his friend, the still apparent erection trapped beneath his pants, he could detect the definite need for fulfillment. Simply not the kind Riku currently desired.  
  
His eyes roamed Sora's petite figure, admiring it's feminine curves, the slender pout of his hips, the shapely size of his thighs. It seemed perfect for the boy, and to feel him shiver and quake against Riku's own thighs made his groin ache. There was a promise of blue balls in the future.  
  
Cautious fingertips returned to the removal of Sora's pants, the mouse silent without it's squeak. It merely watched with minor fascination, breathing now calm with the current exposure to oxygen. But it's period of breathe was caught short as piercingly cold air hit the flushed flesh of his penis, a noise coming from the deeper depths of Sora's throat. Riku smiled, amused by the sound and gently rubbed his thumb along the head. The boy jumped beneath him, Riku obviously having hit a throbbing nerve.  
  
"I suppose you enjoyed that," he teased and pressed his lips against the ajar mouth that panted heavily before following the trail of his throat. His hand meanwhile occupied itself against the length of his friend's genital, gripping the erect penis with loose fingers, thumb mechanically caressing the head. Each few seconds Sora would jump, a slight twitch beneath his fingertips but enough to allow the older boy to realize he was pleasuring his companion.  
  
He bent, hand dropping to run along his thigh as his lips carelessly touched the head of his cock, parting slightly to remove the bead of pre- cum that cried from it's opening. And as he opened his mouth to enclose it around the quivering member, he found Sora's hand suddenly against his shoulder. Questioningly, he paused, glancing up, expecting to see an expression of disgust.  
  
But instead, the boy merely removed himself from beneath Riku, pressing his lips forcibly against the other's as he guided him to the smooth rock below either, allowing Riku's back to rest against the cool surface. Already shirtless, Riku felt exposed to the open air as Sora's burning kisses trailed a path down his chest, his fragile hand disappearing beneath the hem of his pants.  
  
Riku, surprised by Sora's sudden change of mind, felt his lungs lock temporarily to the cold touch of Sora's fingertips brushing along his own penis, a large difference in environment.  
  
Hardly time to think, or reconsider their choice of surroundings, Riku recognized the fact his pants had also been removed, completely, and now joined his shirt somewhere nearby. But instead of Sora hitting home directly, his tongue dipped into Riku's navel, nearly upside down to Riku, a hand drawing warming fingers to gather beneath his testes.  
  
He moaned, resisting the reflex to thrust his pelvis forward, distracted by the slow, feathery kisses Sora burned into his lower stomach, and along a thigh. But the boy stopped, purposely, chin having brushed against the erected member before he back-tracked. The fingers that toyed with the ball sac slid to the length of the penis, gripping it at it's base and gave a terrible squeeze. Riku moaned from behind, enticed by the sensation of another's presence exploring his body.  
  
Suddenly, Sora buried the entire shaft of his penis into his mouth, a hand pressed firmly against his hip to keep any movement from happening. A purr- like groan erupted from Riku, his hand coming to grip a slender thigh of Sora that lingered nearby. The boy suckled, his tongue a pleasurable pressure as it tenderly traced random designs, repeatedly flowing upward then down.  
  
Riku was drowning in complete bliss, though an eye remained opened to watch the ministrations of Sora as he gorged himself. He watched the youth's own penis quiver, excited by the response Riku gave periodically, a moan or groan, blended with a feline purr.  
  
But then an idea struck him. Grabbing ahold of the back of Sora's pants, he lifted the boy with the aid of his knees, losing the wild sensation of Sora's mouth as he removed them from his body and tossed them aside. Then bringing his arms up through the inside of his thighs, he locked his hands across his lower back, balancing himself as he returned the favor.  
  
Sora moaned into Riku's flesh as he re-engulfed the solid member, aware of why there had been a brief, but sudden change. Now straddling Riku, he felt the other's tongue gingerly entertain itself as it followed the veins beneath the penis, resulting in brainwashing pleasure to shoot through each nerve.  
  
Either's fragrance enveloped them, mixed with labored sweat and the scent of pre-cum slipping onto their dry tongues occasionally. Sora could have screamed, overwhelmed with sensations he hadn't known before; it had been a common fact that Sora rarely took the time of day to pleasure himself. And here Riku was, commencing such an honor for him, allowing Sora's entire figure to ache with the desire for release, the pressure gradually building.  
  
Unfortunately, it was Riku who came first, his orgasm a rage as he poured himself into Sora's mouth. The youth, having felt Riku's abrupt rigid form beneath him, recognized it as a sign and readied himself, musing over the sour and somewhat salty taste of the semen that washed over his tongue. And even as Riku gasped with a muffle moan, Sora continued to slowly draw his tongue up the shaft of his penis, waiting for him to patiently stop the flow of liquid.  
  
And because of his own release, Riku's determination doubled; he completely devoured Sora's penis, listening to his quiet moans, his forehead now pressed against Riku's thigh. His tongue rolled over the head repeatedly, urging the semen to come and allow Sora his first oral orgasm. But Riku hadn't expected Sora to such a noise, nearly exploding with a massive moan which remained at high volume even as he buried his face into Riku's damp and cramping thigh.  
  
He savored Sora's bitter/sweet taste, his grip upon the boy tightening during his release. It wasn't until Sora began to quiet that his hands slid away, and Sora turned to admire him with eyes that described emotional exhaustion but pure fulfillment.  
  
The younger boy collapsed onto Riku's chest after he righted himself, and he gingerly lifted a hand to tuck an abstract strand of silver from his vision.  
  
"Riku?" he asked quietly, afraid to disturb the silence around him. Riku's arms wrapped around the frail figure, cradling him against the slow rise and fall of his chest.  
  
"Yes, Sora?" he returned, eyes closed against the sunlight.  
  
"Thank you," Sora replied meekly, observing the peaceful expression that painted Riku's face. The other boy's eyes opened, and blinked idly before directed their attention toward him.  
  
"For what?" Riku inquired with a slight raise of his brow, Sora smiling in return.  
  
"For understanding."  
  
***  
  
Kairi had been baffled, and somewhat concerned about Riku and Sora's disappearance. But by amount of laughter she followed, it guiding her to a hidden passageway behind the waterfall, she came to discover an oasis she had never known before.  
  
And below her, she could see, were the swimming figures of the two, both playfully splashing the other. She thought to call out to them, and lifted her arm to do so, but stopped. Riku had suddenly taken Sora by his arm and pulled him against the firm chest Kairi had grown familiar and fond of, his arms draping around the younger boy's waist nonchalantly. Then, leaning forward, Kairi witnessed an affectionate kiss traded from one to the other, a sting of pain hitting her heart.  
  
But then, she understood. Of all those months ago, when she had asked Sora to help her, his hesitation.. His depression over the months.. His lack of presence; it had all been due to his passionate liking toward Riku.  
  
A weak smile graced her lips as she slowly backed away from their sanctuary. She knew she wanted nothing more than to see them happy, and she felt Riku hadn't been happy for the last few weeks. Maybe he could find the happiness he desired in Sora.  
  
Turning back to the cavern's mouth, she didn't dare a glance back, her head bowed with a secret sorrow. But her heart soared to know she had brought together two individuals who had been feuding for reasons she likely knew not of; but that was no matter. So heading back, she made the solemn decision it was time to go home. And this time, it'd be alone.  
  
Sora was dressing slowly after he had bathed in the warm sunlight for nearly an hour, snuggled up against Riku as they quietly discussed small matters - such as Kairi. They both had decided they would simply explain the situation and hope for the best.  
  
He could feel Riku's eyes upon him as he pulled on his shirt, his belt now useless due to the lack of belt-loops on his pants. So instead he held it, and turned to acknowledge Riku's clothed figure nearby, raising a brow to the unusual expression.  
  
"What is it?" he asked his older friend, stepping forward to stand at his side. Riku shook his head weakly, a grim frown upon his lips.  
  
"When will we see each other again?" he inquired, dropping his gaze to meet Sora's. The other boy considered a thought before tilting his head while a small smile graced his lips.  
  
"How about tomorrow?" he offered, tone light and playful. Riku blinked then smiled and gave a quaint nod. Together, they traveled up the hill, Riku's hand closing around Sora's and lacing their fingers. They dodged around the waterfall, cautious to get wet once again in case it would revive the need to rip each other apart.  
  
They came to the cavern's mouth, pausing to peer through it's opening before at each other.  
  
"I have the feeling you want some time alone," said Sora as he met the cloudy gaze of Riku. His company nodded, once, and struggled with a warm smile. Sora returned him before his arms snaked around the other's throat and he pressed a tender kiss against soft lips.  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Riku," he promised, releasing his new yet old companion from his grip and stepped into the cavern, yet paused. "Oh.. and Riku?"  
  
The silver tressed lad perked, regarding the mouse with a look of curiosity.  
  
"I'll meet you at midnight."  
  
***  
  
And they live happily ever after while Kairi finds some random islander, and they fall in love, have a family together, proceed to strike genocide upon the univer-.. Uh. Yeah!  
  
:x May everyone rest in peace knowing it turned out all right in the end. ::flees with embarrassment:: 


End file.
